the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Beauregard Klaxon
'''Colonel Beauregard Klaxon '''is a villain from The Mask: the Animated Series who is the main antagonist of the episode, Goin' for the Green. He is a Southern businessman who invests in Edge City like funding the new stadium, where he hid his company's toxic waste to create a swamp monster. He was accompanied by his henchman, Billy Bob. He was voiced by series regular, Jim Cummings. Overview Colonel Klaxon funded the building of the new Edge City Stadium in the episode, Goin' for the Green. And was with Mayor Tilton during its unveiling and the mayor's latest statue, where the Mask appeared as a gargoyle on the mayor's statue. He replaced it with a statue of the mayor getting an atomic wedgie, which he later gives one to the mayor. Klaxon gives the mayor a helpful idea on hosting a sport event called the Edge Games, at the new stadium, to help the city ignore the Mask and his antics. The game takes place between Edge City and its rival, Centerville, while Mayor Tilton enforces an anti-Mask Campaign across the city, which everyone follows, upsetting the Mask. He has been secretly dumping toxic waste underneath Edge City Stadium, which resulted in the creation of a swamp monster due to the stadium being built on unstable swamp ground. Klaxon is going to let the Mask be blamed for the monster because of his latest antics. The swamp monster eats the Edge City team and continues growing where he starts attacking the stadium and eating more people. Peggy found out about Klaxon's plot and tries to expose it. She was captured by Klaxon's henchman, Billy Bob, where he exposes his plans to Peggy, unknown that she plays a security camera, filing his confession to the whole city. He was about to kill Peggy with his great-grand pappy's sword but was caught by Lt. Kellaway, Doyle and the Edge City SWAT Team. Billy Bob is arrested but Klaxon escapes as the police sees the swamp monster on the TV in horror. The Mask battles with the swamp monster, at the end, (posing as an Italian chef), eats the swamp monster and spits out the people. Climbing out of the wreckage of the stadium, Klaxon attempts to escape but Milo bites on his pants to prevent him from escaping, and insults the dog. The Mask, (posing as a Southern gentleman), defends Milo's honor by giving Klaxon a handshake to reconcile differences, then an atomic wedgie. He was then arrested by Lt. Kellaway when jumping in pain. Personality Klaxon is a stereotypical Southerner who is energetically proud of his heritage. In public, he's a charismatic and energetic, but in reality, he's a ruthless, shady businessman as he doesn't care about hiding his company's toxic waste and creating a monster that will attack the people. His great-grandfather was a Confederate colonel during the American Civil War who uses a sword to execute Yankee soldiers, which the present Colonel Klaxon now owns and threatens to kill Peggy with it. Gallery KlaxonHenchmanPeggyImage.png|Klaxon threatening to kill Peggy. KlaxonGreatGrandfatherimage.png|Klaxon's Great-Grandfather's portrait in the background. MaskKlaxonHandshakeimage.png|The Mask is about to shake Klaxon's hand. KlaxonWedgieimage.png|...then a wedgie. KellawayArrestsKlaxonimage.png|Lt. Kellaway arrests Klaxon while in pain. KlaxonHenchmanimage.png|Klaxon and his henchman. Category:One-off Characters Category:TV-Series Characters Category:Villains